disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the gluttonous black cat from the 1950 movie Cinderella. He is the pet and minion of the film's main villain, Lady Tremaine, and it is his evil doing that makes half of Cinderella's life miserable for her. Lucifer is a big, fat, useless cat that takes advantage of every chance to make the whole world accommodate his desires. Lethargic, indolent, and a ruthless bully, he's an extra threat because he is also quick, strong, and clever. He is a nemesis to Cinderella's mice friends and the other animals living on Lady Tremaine's estate, and would hunt the two hero mice, Jaq and Gus. Though, they outsmart him. He personifies the Deadly Sins Gluttony and Slothful, which is the same Deadly Sin that Lady Tremaine embodies. Role in the film Lucifer first appears when Cinderella wakes him up early for early breakfast as the fat cat is appointed to eat first. When Cinderella tries to give Lucifer some breakfast, he antagonizes Bruno the Dog by goading him, and framing the poor dog for falsely attempting to harm Lucifer when he was scratched on the nose, and was sent outside. Though, the cat's pride is short-lived when Cinderella only gives him a saucer of cream for his breakfeast. Meanwhile, Jaq, Gus and the other mice try to get their breakfast, and while Jaq distracts Lucifer, the other mice get their food. Later on, Jaq and Gus try to free cinderella, who was locked away by Lady Tremaine by delivering her the key, but Lucifer captures gus in a teacup, the key along with it. In the final battle, the mice and birds try to fend off Lucifer, only to fail. Cinderella sends the birds to bring Bruno, and save Gus. The bold bloodhound arrives and gets rid of Lucifer by chasing him out the tower window, and the evil cat falls into the farmyard below. Personality Lucifer, like his mistress, is evil and sly. Though he does take advantage of every chance to make the whole world accommodate his desires. And despite being lethargic and indolent, Lucifer is a ruthless bully, and as an extra threat he is quick, strong, and connivingly clever. Despite his name, Lucifer is more gluttonous and slothful, but does have pride; an example would be when he awaits haughtingly of what his "good points" are from Cinderella's point of view, though she herself has difficulty finding an answer due to his cruel streak. Despite doing as her stepmother tells of her, even Lucifer knows that Cinderella doesn't have good faith in him, especially since he is very cruel to both her and her friends. Lucifer is especially a sadist, as he gets a good laugh in making Cinderella's chores harder and more annoying than before and takes great joy in watching Lady Tremaine torture Cinderella into doing more chores whenever he and/or Cinderella's friends do something wrong (though when one of those chores include Lucifer getting a bath, it is something he greatly hates, especially since he is a cat hating water). Because Cinderella knows of his bullying nature, she usually becomes disappointed in his actions, but nevertheless holds out hope for a long while that he could be redeemed. Eventually, when she is locked in her room by Tremaine to keep her from matching glass slipper, as Jaq and Gus deliver the key to free her, Lucifer holds Gus and the key hostage under a teacup, and despite her pleas, she comes to realize that her hope of the evil cat changing his ways cannot happen. Even then, Lucifer now has no need to worry about Cinderella stopping her; this proves half his downfall. While he likes to hunt mice to satisfy his belly and/or just to appease Lady Tremaine, he also bullies Bruno, and blames him for crimes that he wouldn't dare to commit. At that point, the contemptuous cat has confidence that as long as he shatters the poor dog's spirit and with Cinderella's undying commitment to respecting her guests, he is safe. This, however, proves to be his own error as when he traps Gus from saving Cinderella, his gluttony and pride consume his mind, making him forget about Bruno's courage and love for Cinderella, and that she is no longer on his side. Thus when the bloodhound arrives to save his friend, he finally sees his chance to fullfill his dream - to defeat Lucifer. Lucifer, who sees Bruno's courage before him and now that he has lost Cinderella's sympathy and control, finally quakes in fear, yeowling with fright. This newfound fear of losing control and desperation to keep himself unscathed leads him to his downfall as he tries to escape Bruno, leaping out the tower window, and plummeting to his near-presumbed death. Appearance Lucifer's breed is a little unknown. He has black fur, with a pale underside, paws, and tail tip. He has yellow eyes with green irises. Due to his gluttony and slothful, Lucifer is big and fat to represent his desire for a pampered and cozy lifestyle, and his insane craving for mice, especially for the round Gus. Despite his scrawny legs, Lucifer still has his fast cat speed and reflexes, and it is usually his gluttony that gives him this speed to appease his hunger. See also *Pom Pom *Felicia *Sabor *Si and Am *Outlanders Category:Classics Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:True Villains Category:Predators Category:Foolish Characters Category:Cinderella villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Foiled Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Silent Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Living characters Category:Video game villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Film's secondary antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Always evil Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Minions Category:Comical Villains Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Nice Villains